Una noche Fria
by papillon69
Summary: Todo puede suceder en el lugar y en el momento menos esperado...


_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este historia tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOooO**

Era una fría noche de invierno en la ciudad. Una pequeña llovizna había hecho que la temperatura bajara. Pero para Bella Swan una joven maestra de literatura era una noche para olvidar por otras razones. Sus Amigas habían organizado una noche de chicas en un bar local, pero todo se había ido al garate, cuando sus amigas habían empezado a coquetear con los chicos en el bar. Alice una de las mejores amigas de Bella, una morena pequeñita que podría pasar por un duende había conocido a un tipo Rubio en el bar y no había pensado dos veces en salir con él, corriendo del lugar. Rose la otra mejor amiga de Bella, una especular rubia que podría ser modelo y salir en la portada de cualquier revista de moda. Había terminado ligando con el barman del lugar y cuando su turno termino, la dejo sin mirada atrás. Bella se había quedado sola en unos segundos y eso le hizo replantearse volver a salir con sus amigas, siempre le hacían lo mismo, la botaban por un buen culo y la dejaban a merced de los perdedores del lugar. Y hoy no había sido la excepción. Al irse Rose y Alice, Mike Newton un tipo que frecuentaba el bar y perdedor seguro. No había perdido el tiempo y había hecho un movimiento hacia Bella. No es que fuera una mujer muy hermosa, con su metro cincuenta y su delgado cuerpo atraía a los hombres, Alice decía que tenía un aire virginal que atraía a los hombres a querer corromperla. Pero hombres como Mike no entendían un no por respuesta, se había pasado más de 15 minutos intentando que Bella se fuera con él a su casa y por más que ella le decía que no estaba interesada él no se daba por aludido así que para quitárselo de encima le había mentido diciendo que iba al baño pero con esa excusas había visto la solución para salir del atestado bar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró atrás de ella sintió el frío de la noche, y le dio gracias al cielo por haberse puesto las botas de nieve con el vestido negro y la chaqueta de pluma que la mantendría caliente hasta llegar a su casa. Por un momento pensó si era mejor tomar un taxi o seguir con su plan inicial de ir caminando. Vio la calle y aun estaba transitada su casa no estaba lejos del lugar, solo a unas cuantas cuadras, así que se abrocho mejor la chamarra y empezó a caminar calle arriba.

Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, ya había dejado de lloviznar y la calle estaba un poco resbaladiza y eso para Bella era casi un suicidio ya que era tan torpe que se tropezaba con sus pies solo con caminar por una superficie plana. Así que se concentro tanto en no caer y romperse el cuello que no se dio cuenta que la calle se quedaba sola, y tampoco se percato que alguien la iba siguiendo muy de cerca.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento, se percato de que la calle estaba más oscura de lo normal volteo de un lado a otro de la acera y se dio cuenta que una de las lámparas que iluminaban la calle junto a un callejón no estaba prendida y le daba un aspecto más lúgubre al lugar. Por un momento sintió miedo pero un segundo después desecho la idea, ¿que podía pasar? A parte ya estaba a una cuadra de su casa.

Pero cuando paso junto al callejón sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura con un brazo mientras con su mano le tapaba la boca para impedir que gritara. El extraño la llevo hasta el callejón y la recargo en la pared. No podía ver nada y la desesperación se hizo presente. Trato de patear al extraño Pero lo único que logro fue darle espacio para que se acomodara entre sus piernas y presionara su cuerpo contra ella aprisionándola más contra la pared.

Le soltó la cintura y tomo rápidamente sus muñecas, aprisionándolas arriba de su cabeza. Esto la hizo estar más indefensa, más vulnerable. El tipo la tenía bajo su control.

No podía ver su cara, pero sabía que era más alto que ella porque podía sentir su respiración en su cabeza. Su cuerpo era delgado y fuerte. Y tenía una erección enorme bajo sus pantalones. Esto le dio un escalofrío, pero no fue un escalofrío de repulsión si no de placer, el tipo olía muy bien. A sudor y a hombre su escénica era natural y hacia que se excitara y mojara sus bragas sin más. El tipo se acerco más y restregó su duro miembro contra su pelvis. Eso la sorprendió y se quedo quieta y tensa.

El inclino la cabeza y le susurro al oído.

**-Tranquila preciosa. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Eres tan hermosa que no podía dejarte ir.  
**  
La musical voz del hombre hizo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera su espalda.

**-¿Si suelto tu boca prometes se una buena chica y no gritar?** El pregunto en un susurro sexy

Bella tuvo un pensamiento en ese momento. Cuando él la dejara libre, gritaría tan fuerte pidiendo ayuda esperando que alguien la oyera, ¿pero y si nadie la escuchaba y él le hacía daño?

Lo único que le quedo fue asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza.

El soltó lentamente su boca y susurro cerca de su oído de nuevo. **-Buena chica. Lo supe en el momento en que te vi en el bar. Eres como una hermosa flor que florece en medio de la ciudad. ¿Sabes? Estuve tentado en ir y golpear al tipo que estaba junto a ti en el bar, por cómo se te acercaba. Tratando de tocar tus pequeños senos. Eso me enfureció tu eres mía y de nadie más. **Su voz sonaba tan posesiva que eso la hizo estremecer.

**-Pero preferí seguirte y ver a donde nos llevaba esto.** Su mano libre empezó a moverse por su cuello y bajando por su garganta.

**-¿Sabes tienes un olor a fresas? En cualquier otra mujer eso sería repulsivo pero en ti es como el mayor afrodisiaco. Me atraes como una abeja al polen de una flor. Eso me excita mucho.** No puedo ocultarlo, ¿puedes sentir lo duro que me tienes?

El se inclino de nuevo demostrando su punto y esto sorprendió a Bella que soltó un pequeño gritito. Él lo aprovecho para tomar su boca y meterle la lengua.

No fue un beso tranquilo sino todo lo contrario fue un beso hambriento como si él fuera un naufrago deseoso de agua fresca para calmar su sed. Y contra toda razón Bella correspondió el beso. El sabía a gloria. Su lengua la ataco probando cada parte de su boca.

La mano de él empezó a bajar por sus pechos y abrió torpemente la chamarra de Ella, dejándola expuesta al frío nocturno, el rozo su escote y bajo lentamente hasta sus senos apretando uno y luego el otro, intercambiando pellizcos entre sus pezones, esto hizo que Bella gimiera de nuevo. Disfrutando su toque excitándole hasta dejarle las bragas empapadas.

Cuando se separaron los dos estaban jadeando y respirando con dificultad.

**-No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti.** El susurro su mano viajo más al norte y llegando a los muslos de Bella.

**-¿Estas mojada hermosa? Puedo apostar a que lo estas. **  
Lentamente él siguió su camino hasta el borde de su vestido y encontró la fría piel de Las piernas de Bella.

**-Eres tan suave.  
**  
Se inclino de nuevo y la beso una vez más mientras su mano seguía subiendo lentamente, torturándola, haciendo q lo deseara más.

Cuando por fin toco su centro Bella gimió en su boca y el beso se hizo rápidamente desesperado. El empezó a tocarla sobre su ropa interior. Afirmando así lo que ya sabía ella estaba tan húmeda, escurriendo por él. Froto sobre el botón entre sus piernas. Excitando la mas. Queriendo llevarla al límite, demostrarle que solo el podía darle lo que necesitaba.

Una desesperación los envolvió a el por poseerla y ella por ser poseída por este hombre.

Mientras seguía tocando su feminidad. El soltó le soltó las muñecas. Bella instintivamente las paso por su cuello, hundiendo sus manos en su sedoso cabello. Bella se movió para acomodarse mejor en la pared y atraerlo más hacia ella. Sentía que no podría soportar mucho tiempo mas esta tortura. Un hormigueo familiar se estaba formando en su vientre y sabía lo que venía. Movió sus caderas al ritmo de la mano que la tocaba, incitándolo a hacerlo más rápido y más duro.

Cuando pensó que ya no podría mas, el movió sus bragas y empezó a rozar la piel entre sus piernas, sondeando su lugar más intimo y sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en su húmedo canal. Eso hizo que el orgasmo explotara en su interior. Cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer.

El amortiguo su grito de placer con su boca, mientras sacaba y metía sus dedos alargando el orgasmo de ella.

Antes de que terminara sus espasmo el saco sus dedos de su interior y ella gimió por la perdida. Él la soltó apartándose por un momento.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados aun, tratando de recuperarse de su anterior orgasmo, fue consiente levemente del movimiento y del ruido que hizo él al desabrocharse los pantalones.

El la tomo por la cintura acomodándose de nuevo entre sus piernas. **–Ok. Hermosa envuelve tus piernas en mi cintura, te voy a llevar de viaje.**

Ella obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunque acababa de tener un orgasmo, solo el hecho de pensar en que el la iba a penetrar la hizo estar deseosa, casi lista de nuevo.

Cuando la tuvo en la posición que la deseaba, tomo su boca de nuevo, en un beso cálido, mientras subía su vestido hasta su cintura. **–Que daría para tener un poco de luz y verte así, recargada en la pared, con el vestido hasta la cintura y tus piernas abrazando mi cintura.** Dijo el contra su boca.

Lentamente la posiciono sobre su dura masculinidad. **-¿Le tienes algún aprecio a estas bragas?** Ella en un susurro respondió. **–No**

**-Genial.**

Y sin más rompió sus bragas y se las quito, guardándolas en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Sin ningún miramiento la penetro con una dura estocada, esto la hizo gemir porque era tan grande, era una increíble sensación de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Él también gimió sobre su boca. **–Estas tan apretada, y tan húmeda. Tan lista para mí. Siento como tu vagina quiere ordeñarme cariño.**

Sin ningún otra palaba el comenzó a moverse primero lento y luego más rápido y más duro, mientras ella se sostenía de su cuello, él la agarraba por las nalgas apretándolas con cada estocada que le daba. Los dos estaban en el cielo. No importaba nada. Ni el mundo que los rodeaba, ni la gente que pudiera pasar junto al callejón. Solo ellos y este momento.

Él aumento el ritmo y Bella pensó que moriría de placer, sintió como su vagina tenia pequeños espasmos y apretaba más el pene del hombre. Él gimió en respuesta y aumento más el ritmo.

Pero era demasiado no podía soportar más.** –Edward por favor, ya no puedo soportarlo, es demasiado. **Ella susurro.

**-Amor te necesito, quiero que te corras sobre mí, que me llenes con tu crema. Por favor córrete conmigo nena, casi estoy allí.** Su voz necesitada fue como una plegaria.

Y como si sus palabras fueran un detonador, Bella exploto de nuevo, pero este orgasmo fue más intenso, luces de colores llenaron sus ojos, por un momento su corazón dejo de latir y un segundo después comenzó con un ritmo más rápido. Creyó que se desmallaría.

Edward al sentir como ella lo aprisionaba, no pudo más y soltó su carga dentro de ella, gimiendo y mordiendo su labio para no soltar un grito, no fuera que alguien lo escuchara y los encontrara en esta situación. Sus rodillas temblaron y por un momento pensó que la dejaría caer, pero saco fuerzas de muy dentro de su ser para seguir sosteniéndola mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

Bella se recupero primero y empezó a dejarle pequeños besos en el cuello y la mejilla. Esto lo hizo sonreír ella siempre era tan tierna. Nunca había sido un hombre de abrazos o besos después del sexo antes de conocerla. Pero después de la primera vez que lo hicieron ella comenzó a besarlo y abrazarlo se dio cuenta que era la mejor parte de hacer el amor.

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso.**

**-¿mmmmm?** Solo pudo murmurar.

**-Sí, no vuelvas a seguirme como un acosador Edward Cullen, casi me matas de un susto. Pensé que iba a morir a manos de un loco.**

Él solo pudo sonreír, **-Lo siento amor, pero después que vi que saliste del bar no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer esto. **

Ella suspiro dramáticamente. **–Sabia que estabas en el bar, no podía creer que Jasper y Emmett aparecieran para tentar a Alice y a Rose y tu no estuvieras allí. **Él noto el tono irritado de su voz.

**-Sí, soy culpable lo planee todo. Ya sabes que me encanta arruinar tus noches de chicas. Lo que si no planee fue esto de hacer el amor en el callejón, esto se dio solo. **

Ella suspiro cansada.

**-Está bien, te perdono por todo, solo porque me has dado uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Pero la próxima vez que me dejes sola en el bar y Mike Newton se acerque para intentar algo conmigo, tendrás que dormir en el sofá por un mes.** Lo amenazo.

Edward hizo una mueca.

**-Bella, el tipo es idiota, no puedo creer que lo siga intentando después de tantos años de rechazo, creo que no le importa que estemos casados desde hace más de 4 años. Lo único que creo que lo detendría de una vez por todas, es que me dejes romperle la nariz. A lo mejor así la próxima vez se lo piensa dos veces antes de acercarse a ti de nuevo. **

Bella sonrió Edward siempre era tan calmado, como medico siempre estaba a favor de la paz y de tratar de arreglar los problemas dialogando, pero cuando se trataba de Mike o de cualquier otro hombre que se acercara a ella se ponía todo neandertal y quería resolverlo a golpes y a ella le encantaba ese lado posesivo que solo mostraba con ella.

**-Te llevarían a la cárcel, es bueno que tengas 2 amigos en la policía, aun que no creo que sea bueno que Jasper y Emmett se metan en la pelea y también los lleven a ellos. **

Esto hizo Edward soltara una carcajada, ya podía ver a sus amigos ayudándolo con Mike y seguro los tres irían a la cárcel.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Edward salió de su interior aun que estaba semi duro, siempre que estaba cerca de ella era su estado, nunca flácido totalmente. Solo tenía que esperar unos minutos más y estaría duro como una roca de nuevo. Pero era mejor que ese segundo round lo tuvieran en la comodidad de su casa y no en una fría calle a altas horas de la noche.

Bella soltó sus piernas y lentamente bajo por su cuerpo, cuando estuvo bien parada y segura de que no se caería, soltó sus brazos del cuello de Edward, se acomodo el vestido y abrochaba su chamarra no quería resfriarse. Mientras tanto Edward acomodaba también su ropa. Cuando estuvieron listos Edward tomo su mano y la beso en la palma. **–Bella te amo con todo mi corazón. **Cada vez que ella le escuchaba decir esas palabras el corazón de Bella saltaba, era difícil pensar que un hombre como él estuviera casado con ella y que la amara. Ella por su parte se había enamorado de él en el primer momento que había puesto sus ojos en el.

**-Yo también te amo Edward.** Y él supo con certeza que esas palabras eran ciertas, y eso lo hizo el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOooO**

Hola Chicas, como están?, esta pequeña historia me vino a la mente anoche que no podía dormir, así que comencé a escribirla y quedo esto. Espero que la disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.

Bueno este pequeño mensaje no solo es por la historia sino porque quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Las chicas que siguen mis historias, sabrán que hace casi dos años que no escribía nada. Y creo que como seguidoras merecen una explicación.

En parte fue porque la inspiración se me fue, un día dijo adiós. Pero fue más que nada porque hace casi dos años me detectaron una enfermedad que ataco mi sistema. Lupus. Ustedes se preguntaran que es eso? Con que se come? Bueno el Lupus es una enfermedad que ataca el sistema inmunitario que está diseñado para atacar las substancias ajenas o extrañas en el cuerpo. Lo que hace la enfermedad es que este sistema ataque las células o el tejido sanos del cuerpo. Y esto hace que algunos órganos tengan problemas como los riñones, el hígado, el corazón, los pulmones, etc… en mi caso ataco mis articulaciones, dándome fuertes dolores de cabeza, fiebres altísimas, dolor de cuerpo, cansancio y un sin número de otros síntomas, al principio los doctores no sabían que tenia y fue una lucha encontrar la enfermedad para al final enterarnos que no tiene una cura que solo con medicamento y una forma de vida saludable la podre controlar y no siempre. Bueno no les cuento esto para que me tengan lastima ni nada, solo se los digo porque merecen esa explicación de por qué deje de escribir. Y esto me lleva a otro punto. Chicas he estado leyendo mis historias y no se si pueda seguir con lo que están acostumbradas. Yo he madurado a lo largo de estos dos años y soy una persona totalmente diferente a la que era cuando empecé a escribir. Esto no quiere decir que dejare de escribir, solo que no se si como lo hago ahora sea de su agrado. Quiero que sean totalmente sinceras conmigo y me den su opinión, creo que las historias tienen un gran potencial, pero me asusta que ya no les gusten…

Bueno solo me queda darles las gracias por sus buenas vibras, por sus mensajes y por el apoyo que me han dado, porque se que por lo menos una vez a lo largo de este tiempo pensaron en mí y me desearon lo mejor y eso es lo que me hizo salir a delante. Las quiero chicas.


End file.
